<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girth of a Knight by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964433">Girth of a Knight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Nexo Knights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Inflation, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems there are some not so evil books out there alongside your typical evil ones, one of which being the Book of Gluttony. Unfortunately it wasn't Monstrox who ate it this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay Moorington/Lance Richmond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girth of a Knight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah Clay! How nice of you to attend our celebration banquet, after that low rate spa and their sub par cuisine. It was an absolute nightmare! A definite one star on Trip Knightvisor if you ask me, they didn't even check for flies in my soup!"</p><p>"For the last time Mom, you were prisoners in a deadly fortress full of lava monsters! Didn't you think anything felt even the slightest bit off if it were a spa?"</p><p>"Well now that I think about it, the volcanic land was an odd place to put a resort. But I just assumed this was an experiment for a new hot space massage."</p><p>Lance simply groaned in response, he and Clay had been personally invited by his parents to dinner. He of course didn't want to attend, but the sword wielding knight insisted. He was a man of chivalry after all. "Nothing in gold this time around, as its just a small party between us four, the servant bots, our entertainment bots and of course all our followers on Nexogram seeing the posts of our meal."</p><p>But just outside the palace gardens happened to be two invited guests. Or three if you count the lava monster holding up one of the intruders. "I thought you said stealing all the gold was a bad idea? What are we doing back here?"</p><p>"Quiet joke boy! While everyone was busy looting I could have sworn I smelt something right in there! It has to be another evil book! We just sneak in, I eat it and bam! Surprise attack to the Knights foolish enough to not bring along their shields." The book, or Monstrox as he's more commonly known snickered. "Aaah yes! It's definitely coming from the kitchen there."</p><p>"A kitchen? Weird place to leave a book if you ask me." Jestro remarked, sneaking through the window. "Hooo boy, look at all that grub! Think we could get some on our way? No offense but none of the guys back at our pad know how to even boil an egg!"</p><p>"You're thinking of food at a time like this? Hmm, yess-oh wait no. Nevermind it's a dud."</p><p>The former jester looked surprised at the book's sudden disinterested in one of the supposed evil books. "And for good reason too! That there is one of those Not So Evil books that got mixed in with the ones we want. You know books of bad etiquette, gossip, littering and whatnot."</p><p>"Ya sure about that? That book looks pretty delicious don't you say?"</p><p>"Well if it's so good why don't you try eating it yourself? Hey I didn't mean that literally!!"</p><p>Of course all that commotion caught the attention of one Clay Moorington, armed with one of the golden swords the Richmonds were more than happy to provide. "Oh good going you just blew our cover."</p><p>"I blew our cover?! It was your idea to waltz on in here all for a book you refuse to eat!"</p><p>While the scent didn't do much to sway Monstrox, the uptight blue clad knight was completely drawn to it. Much to the surprise of the two villains, he chomped away at the book himself, tearing atbthe pages with just his teeth. "Ummm, what not so evil book was that exactly?"</p><p>"Gluttony, why do you ask?"</p><p>The talking book got his answer when Clay lunged for the food laid out, scaring off the servant bots and making a mess of the entire kitchen. His gut surged outwards upon finishing a whole roasted turkey, wobbling with every heavy step. His armor strained and snapped from being pressed against the soft, pale flesh. "Uuuh, now I think would be a good time to make an escape don't you?"</p><p>The two villains fled for dear life as the gluttonous knight continued to indulge. His thighs and butt cracked the thick metal coat, flab pouring out of the cracks until he was left in nothing but a pair of boxers, but even then he still wasn't satisfied. "Now just what is all th-"</p><p>What a time for the Richmonds to check in on the food, instead they were met with their now overly bloated guest licking up crumbs from whatever was left of his indulgence period. By this point his belly gained stretch marks on the sides and was tinted a bright red, his eating had slowed down and was now focused on massaging his massive, aching gut. "Wow, who would have guessed someone as uptight as you would have given Axl a run for his money." Lance smirked, pressing his fingers down on Clay's most sensitive spots.</p><p>"Nn.. Shut up..." The brunette groaned, he tried to lift himself off the ground, but his round belly anchored him down.</p><p>"I could always pay for your liposuction, but I think you look way better like this. And I'm sure there's nothing in the Knight's Code about being so enormous, so flabby you'd need a hand just getting up." Snickering, he watched as Clay huffed and attempted to waddle out.</p><p>"I'm not that fat, I'll be able to lose it all when we get back to training." He grumbled. "You wouldn't happen to have any spare clothes would you?."</p><p>"In your size? I'll have to pay our tailors double for that! You'll be staying in my old room tonight until they're done."</p><p>"Grr, fine. But I don't want to hear any comments about my blubber. Ack! I mean about how I have dozens of fat rolls, no wait that sounds worse, I m-"</p><p>He was instantly interested when Lance got behind and pinched his love handles. "You keep talking like that and you won't be the only one here all red and flustered." He whimpered. "Mm, sounds like you digested a lot already. You want some more?"</p><p>"I.. I guess an after meal snack would suffice."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>